


Like XO

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brit Awards 2014, Love, M/M, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the Brit Awards has come. Louis and Harry are ready. In their own way. </p><p>Little headcanon 'fic' about Harry and Louis and the day of The Brit Awards.<br/>Enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like XO

It's five in the afternoon when the alarm set on Harry's Iphone starts ringing.

He's chilling on the sofa, computer on his lap and headphones on, checking some emails, chatting with his friends, looking at some stuff to buy online.

Louis is right next to him, his feet tucked under Harry's legs (as usual), remote control in his hand and eyes staring at the tv. He's watching an old episode of The Jeremy Kyle Show, which is apparently the only thing that the tv airs in the afternoon.

“Can't believe she cheated on him with that twat!” he mutters under his breath just when Harry takes his headphones off and mute the alarm on his phone, which is buzzing around the coffee table in front of them.

Moving towards the table, he disturbs Louis' position and the older boy groans for a second, now focusing on Harry.

“What're you doing, H??” he snaps out of his thoughts, blue eyes on Harry's ruffled wild curls.

“It's time” Harry nods at the phone.

Louis thinks for a second and then, yeah, alright. Today is the day. The Brit Awards. It's the first “comeback” after the three-month break and the tour. It was good while it lasted – he thinks. He's really has no desire to deal with red carpets and formal suits and paparazzi but still, it's his job after all. And he's used to it. More important than that, he gets to see his bandmates again after a very long time and he also has Harry by his side which is always a incentive. A _really_ good incentive.

Said Harry is now waddling around the living room, stretching and yawning.

“'m gonna go shower, alright?” he asks and then, automatically, like it's something necessary for him to function, he bends down and kisses Louis on the lips.

Louis tilts, automatically as well, his chin up to meet his lips for the peck.

He is tempted to grip Harry's neck and suggest him to deepen the kiss but he knows they are running out of time. In less than two hours the private car will be at the back entrance of their home, ready to pick them up and go where the other boys will meet before the red carpet arrival, all together.

Anyway, he can't go back to the public life without _something_ before, so he jumps up from the couch and turns towards Harry, which is already climbing the first steps of the stairs that leads to the big bathroom on the first floor. 

“What?” he stops, looking at him.

“I am going to shower.” Louis easily grins, reaching for Harry and going up the stars before him.

“I said it first, Lou! Come on!! You take aaages!! We won't have time!!” Harry starts whining, following him quickly.

Louis smiles and leaning with his back on the closed door of the bathroom, he spreads a cheeky grin on his face, looking at Harry right in front of him.

“Stop complaining! We will have time if we are doing it the Tommo way!” he smiles.

Harry already knows where this is going to lead. He cocks an eyebrow.  
“...As in??” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Louis comes closer, he tucks his fingers on the waist of Harry's track ies and tilts his head left. A flirty sparkle in his eyes.

“...As in...we'll shower together, save water and save time, isn't it great???”

Harry snickers and shakes his head. “If you wanted to have sex before the Brits, all you had to do was ask, Lo u !” he replies, opening the door of the bathroom to walk in.

Louis follows him. “I don't have to ask, Harold! You should  _know_ ! After three years, I mean...”  
“ I  _know_ Lou, believe me!  Or maybe I should learn when you  _don't_ want to have sex... I am still wondering, to be honest ” he  add s  jokingly , taking his t-shirt off.

Louis flips him off, smiling. “I don't remember receiving any complains from you, Harold, or maybe you were between a  _'oh god yes'_ and a  _'please Louis please'_ in the  past three years???”  
Harry reddens a bit because yeah, it's natural for them teasing each other like that, but  openly t alking about these things  still  embarrass es him a bit. Louis loves that he can still make Harry go red and pink on his face after all this time, just talking about sex. He still looks like the shy 16-year-old virgin he met in the bathroom. The one that he had the great pleasure of giving him enough confidence in that 'field', to turn him into a sexy 20-year-old human being. And still all his, that was the best part.

“So, shower???” Louis says, stripping of his trackies too.

Harry seems to ponder, but both knows he's only pretending. As if there was a time in Harry's life when he didn't want Louis with him. Even in the shower.

“Oh! Come on Harold!!!” Louis interjects, annoyed “How can you _think,_ when you have Louis Tomlinson naked in front of you asking to shower with you???”

And Harry knows Louis is perfectly right. He opens the glass door of the shower, steamy hot water running in there.

“Yeah...you are not that bad, come in, okay” he pretends to be not interested at all, but Louis can already sees his arousal by the way his pupils dilate and his green eyes shines.

Louis giggles and enters in the shower, without thinking twice.

 

* * * *

 

So, after a shower that has lasted way too long, the boys are chasing each other on the corridor that leads to their bedroom.

They need to change as soon as possible, they are already late, but they are still naked, drops of water running along their bodies while they laugh and joke and play fight as two children.

This is the best part of them together – fun. Everything is fun. Even after three years, even after the hell they go through every day of their public life. Fun is the word: love is fun, dates are fun, sex is fun. And also many other things,  of course.

They end their chase on the bed, Harry clumsily tripping over himself as usual and falling into the mattress, obviously dragging Louis with him. The older guy lands right on Harry and their two bodies automatically align, as they already know what to do without Harry and Louis controlling them.

“Oof!! Louis watch out!! You are not that light, you know, babe” Harry exclaims when Louis hits him with his body.

“You were the one that dragged me down! Also, are you calling me fat????” Louis is quick to protest. 

Harry smiles, his right hand wander along Louis' side, hip and finally lands on Louis' bum, grabbing it  to squeeze.

“Nahh, you're perfect, Louis.” and Harry is not even joking. Louis is used to these spurts of sincerity even if they are playing. Harry lives his feeling so intensely that sometimes he needs to give vent to what he's thinking otherwise he'll burst. Louis _loves_ this about his boy. Who is he kidding, Louis loves every single part of the boy breathing sweetly underneath him. 

“Okay, time to change” Louis says suddenly, lifting himself up, standing again.

Harry rests few seconds more flat on the bed, giving Louis the best image ever. Harry, naked, all tattoos and curly hair and green eyes, abs and legs and –

“You okay babe?” Harry asks. And he knows, that little shit. He knows what he does to Louis and he grins proudly when he stands up again walking slowly towards the closet. Louis follows his movement, the sweet sway of his hips, the way he walks, his broad shoulders and his pretty little bum.

Louis shakes his head and needs to breathe for a second, realising where is again.

He opens the wardrobe and starts looking to his clothes: the Brits, yeah.

Suddenly a thought comes to his mind when he sees his phone on the nightstand.

He smiles, grabs it and turns towards Harry who is currently fiddling with one of his shirts.

“Baaaby” he calls. Harry turns his head and sees Louis' phone camera right in front of him.

“Ohhh nooo! Get that thing off! I am naked!!”

“I know, that's why!” Louis smiles.

Harry tries to take his phone out of Louis' hand but Louis is quicker.

“Why don't we post a pic on Instagram???”  
“Yeah,” Harry laughs, a bit bitter at the thought that they really _can't_ but they wish they would “Which one? Mine? Yours? Eleanors??” he sighs. Louis can see his eyes darken a bit. He knows how hurt Harry is by the fact that he's not allow to publish anything which can be related to Louis. Well, he does it anyway, subtly, sometimes, but not as much as he would. Both of them know that if Harry could, he would post 30 pics of Louis per day: from Louis sleeping to Louis eating to Louis playing football. Whatever. And Louis would do the same because, of course, what can you post on your Instagram if not what makes you so happy you want to show to it to the whole world? 

One day, Louis is sure.

“Even better” he tries to keep Harry smile, as usual. “We can post it on the 1D account” 

Harry looks at him, surprised. “Louis, you know we can't...!” and it's Harry's responsible part which is speaking. “They'll be mad and..”  
“Who cares! Let's give him something to talk about... it's always promo, innit???” he says.

Harry shakes his head. “Okay, let's put something innocent first and let's see if it bothers them” he suggests. Louis agrees so the first pic that comes out it's Louis drinking tea. A pic Harry took the same morning with his boyfriend's phone. He likes taking random pictures of Louis or the two together and keep them in a folder on his computer or his personal phone. It's his little treasure. Sometimes, during hard times, when they are on their own or far away because  _reasons_ , Harry scrolls through the whole gallery of pictures, he knows them by heart but he doesn't care. They are beautiful, it's a beautiful gallery to watch. Every pic has a memory, a story and it's like Harry is reading the book of these three years together through these pictures. 

“Okay done” Louis taps a caption and uploads it. He smiles showing it at Harry.

“Good job babe, you are gorgeous in that pic” he nods.

“'m always gorgeous, Harold” Louis jokes and then holds his phone up again. Focusing on Harry. “Okay now your turn! Gimme your best pose babe” he says.

Harry looks at the camera lense of Louis' phone and smiles. He goes for the usual innocent pose but he remembers that he's hardly dressed.

“Cover yourself babe!!” Louis exclaims “Don't want anybody to see more than I can!” he adds.

Harry laughs. “I am pretty sure they saw everything, Lou, what with that little incident three years ago with the bathroom picture...”

Louis remembers. Everyone remembers. That picture should have existed only on Louis' phone. Not on the entire internet .

“Ohh, you were so cuute” Louis coos, teasingly.  
“Shut it Tommo, and take this picture! We are LATE!” Harry bites back, covering himself with the shirt he has in his hand, showing only his wet curls and his green eyes.

Louis takes the picture and smiles. “Okay, not let me.....” he starts tapping on the phone again “ _...Harry is naked and as tradition of the Brits, he's getting hea--”_ this time Harry takes his phone away with a quick move and Louis gives him an outraged look.  
“WHAAATTT??” he protests.

Harry deletes the caption before it's too late. “You can write this as a caption for the official account, Lou!!”  
“Oh come on! It'll piss them off, everyone is going to pass out, it'd be beautiful!!!”  
“Let's not, baby, go for something less.... _Louis_ , okay?” he gives the phone back to his boyfriend and start dressing up in front of the mirror. “I'll check what you have written in two seconds, Louis!” he warns, knowing that probably Louis is thinking about writing something equally explicit  and...well, and 'Louis'.

“You're no fun, Styles” he sighs “But I won't delete the part where I say you're naked!” 

Harry sighs, shaking his head. “What did you write then?”

“Something boring” Louis replies, serious “Like you and your...rules”  
“It's not my rule, babe, I don't want them to....you know...anything can happen, even for a little thing like a caption” he explains.

And Louis knows exactly what he's meaning and it's something that hurt both of them:  l iving in the constant fear of some new plan they can't oppose to.  He shakes those bad thoughts off his head and starts dressing too.

 

Once they are finished, they meet again in the living room, the car is already parked outside, ready to go.

Harry is at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at Louis who is always the last one to leave, late but gorgeous. Harry is sure he has no air left in his lungs when Louis is walking down the stairs in a black jacket, a t-shirt who is matching his shirt pattern, skinny black jeans and those fancy black and white shoes  Harry bought for him few months ago. His hair  is not styled yet but he's already stunning as it is. His hair  is l onger  but  he refuses to  cut  it , not that Harry is complaining now that he can pull it sweetly or roughly when they make love.  It's something that  drive s him even crazier  than usual.

“Cat got your tongue, Haz?” Louis smiles, stopping on the last step of the stairs, he's taller than Harry from that position. Louis likes it.

They stop three seconds to  take each other in, Louis looks at Harry from head to toe and god, he doesn't even remember his name for a second. It's incredible they are still that attracted by each other after three years, like every time they look at each other properly is the first time ever. 

“Why don't you _get_ my tongue, instead?” Harry smiles and leans in until Louis meets him halfway for a kiss. They kiss for a while, this time the kiss is deep and sweet and perfect. 

When they finally pulls away for air, Louis hears a soft moan coming from Harry's lips. He shivers.

“Oh come on Harry, don't tell me you get horny from a kiss like a teenager??”  
“As you didn't!!” Harry says, adjusting himself before trying to remember how to walk to the door and exit.

Louis finally goes down the last step and smiles, sliding his phone in his jeans' pocket.

Before they can arrive at the  b ack door where the car is waiting, he feels Harry's hand grabbing his bum again.

“I love your bum in these jeans” Harry whispers, close to Louis' ear and he knows how sensible they are, he feels the way Louis' shiver again, closing his eyes for one second.

“You love my bum, full stop” the older guy bites back, opening the door and going away from Harry's hand before it's too late.

Harry pats him before letting him go and smiles. “Yeah, can you blame me??”  
“Not really” he laughs and then Harry opens the car door for him and Louis rolls his eyes because honestly Harold, you don't have to charm me, you know? We are going to the Brit Awards!”

“I like to charm you, anyway, baby” he says, following and sitting next to Louis.

The driver starts the car and the automatic gate of their home opens to let them go. The take the main road and in twenty minutes they 'll be at the O2 Arena. Ready to go.

Louis looks at Harry for a moment, they smile again at each other, enamored like the first day. They are always quite nervous even if they have done this a billion times. Harry feels Louis tensing so he takes his hand and entwines their fingers together. They ride to the Arena holding hands for the whole trip and when the car stopped next to the one carrying the rest of the boys, before the door is opened again, Harry turns his head towards Louis.

“Gimme a kiss before we go” he whispers, softly.

Louis cups Harry's cheeks with one hand and tugs him towards him to kiss him. They share one proper kiss and three quick pecks before the door is opened. Their hands disentangled and in the back of both's mind there is the wish they can get off the car holding hands. That wish is always there, waiting.

 

*  *** * ***

The Arena is full of people. Literally full.  F ans everywhere and the usual “table setting” for the famous guest.

The boys are walking on the red carpet, Louis tends to stay next to Harry most of the time before the interviews start. They signs autographs, takes pictures, talks with fans, say hello to everyone they know, nothing new. It's like riding a bike after a while – you think you don't remember how to, but eventually you do and it's so easy and automatic that you didn't even think about it.

That's exactly how Louis feels, he's enjoying his time after all, that's what he was born to do and he loves it. He might hates some aspects of that but every coin has two sides and you can't take only the good one.

He's signing some autographs before entering the arena and take their seats, he is sure Harry was right by his side, taking pictures and helping Niall with his crutches, when  – here we go . 

He spots  Nick Grimshaw glued to Harry's side right before the entrance,  they are laughing about something, Nick has already a glass in his hand. Louis rolls his eyes, he has Liam next to him now and the guy seems to have seen the same  scene few steps away from them.

“You okay, Tommo?” he asks under his breath.

Louis stiffens. He knows it's stupid, he knows he's being ridiculous because Nick it's Harry's friend and he really shouldn't react this way every fucking time but he can't help it. He can't stand the guy, he can't, he tried for Harry's sake but he can't. The idea of him touching Harry on his arm like he's doing now, the way he smiles at him, at his Harry, at his boyfriend, at his  _fiance_ makes his stomach turn upside down. 

“Yeepp.” he says, not convinced at all.

“Do you want me to call Harry here?”

“No, leave it” Louis keeps his eyes on the papers he has in his hand, trying to focus on something else. In few minutes they have to go in and Harry will be by his side again. No problem. Alright. They are just talking about things, the usual things, the usual stupid things they have in common, whatever. Yes.

He gives the pen back to an emotional fan in front of him and turns to look at Harry.

They are both moving together towards the entrance, Nick can't keep his eyes off of Harry and Louis can't really blame him, but still, can he  _not_ ? 

He stops, pretending to wait for Zayn which is with Niall right behind Nick and Harry and when Harry spots Louis in front of him he beams again. Ah. He doesn't beam like this to Nick – he thinks, proud.

“Hey, we have to go in” Louis says to Harry, ignoring Nick.

“Tomlinson, hi!” he hears Nick say. And yes, the guy is looking at him from head to toes. Great. Now he has to talk to him because he really can't ignore him as he wishes, he knows that Harry would pout at him the whole night because 'why can't you try to be a bit more cordial with him, Louuu?'.

“Hello Nick” he tries so hard to be 'cordial'. Harry looks happy to see his friend and his boyfriend finally interacting. “You good?”  
“Yes, you?? Nice outfit” Nick widens his eyes and smiles. He's not even looking at Louis now, he's checking out Harry in front of him. Great. Louis feels his stomach turning again. He just wants to go inside and take Harry with him. 

“Thank you, you're pretty elegant too tonight” he tries again but he swears to God, Nick is doing it on purpose, looking at Harry with hungry eyes Louis would totally stab with a fork.

“What're you two up to after the show?” he thinks “Another sex-holiday in Jamaica??” he teases.

Harry rolls his eyes. “It wasn't --”  
“It totally was” Louis nods because he can't help to rub in Nick's face what he can do with Harry every time he wants. “And yeah, probably, maybe we'll change country like...Hawaii or South America..what about you?”  
“Oh, London's boring life and whatnot” he shrugs “Anyway, see ya at the after party right?”  
“Yeah, see you mate” Harry interjects before Louis can open his mouth to say something else.

Nick disappears in the crowd and Harry elbows Louis in the rib.  
“Oww! Whaat???”  Louis protests.

“You know WHAT, Louis?? Really???”

Louis smiles proudly at Harry's pout. “It's not funny, Tomlinson!” Harry retorts again but then he sighs because Louis didn't change his face into something more serious like he is now.

They walk in the arena, guided by the bodyguards to reach their table.

“I was being sincere! We always wanted to go to Hawaii!”  
“You had to say it, didn't you?” 

“Say what?”  
“Sex-holiday!!”  
“Harry, he was checking you out if you didn't notice, I am trying okay? He's just...I can't...you should appreciate the effort of your amazing boyfriend instead of whining!”  
“...You are unbelievably jealous for being in a relationship of three years, you know??”

Louis shrugs. “As you were never, Styles!”

Harry sighs. “Behave tonight if we meet Nick again,  _please?_ ”

Louis rolls his eyes before going to take a seat between Zayn and Liam.

“Fiiiinee, but I want a present if I behave!”

Harry's eyes shines for a second. “ Wait and see, babe” they share a knowing look before Harry sits next to Niall  and the show starts.

 

* * * *

 

__ Your love is bright as ever  
Even in the shadows  
Baby kiss me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Your heart is glowing  
And I'm crashing into you  
Baby kiss me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Before they turn the lights out  
Baby love me lights out

 

They are backstage after their first award winning of the night and Harry's  _great_ belated entrance, when the perfect voice of Beyoncé starts diffuse in the green room.

They have to go back to their table soon but when the song starts play, everyone stops.

Harry lifts his head and locks his eyes with Louis', which is standing before him, waiting for Lou to finish with his hair.

 

__ In the darkest night I'll    
I'll search through the crow d   
Your face is all that I see   
I'll give you everything   
Baby love me lights out   
Baby love me lights out   
You can turn my lights out

 

Lou goes to Niall and Louis is finally free to stand in between Harry's legs and puts his hands on the young boy's hips.

They look at each other and suddenly they are in their bubble. The song is the only thing they are hearing.

“Baby kiss me” Louis hums softly in Harry's ear, curls tickling his nose and Harry doesn't wait a second more and meets his lips again. He missed it. It's been two hours since the last time they kissed, in the car, and he missed it . He knows they have few seconds more and then they'll have to go again but it's still a moment between them Harry doesn't want to miss.

 

 __We don't have forever  
Baby daylight's wasting  
You better kiss me  
Before our time is run out  
Nobody sees what we see  
They're just hopelessly gazing  
Baby take me  
Before they turn the lights out  
Before time is run out  
Baby love me lights out

 

“ Okay ya lovebirds!” Niall's glee voice breaks the moment “Time to go out agai n!”

Louis pulls away and smiles. 

“Love you” he mouths to Harry and Harry does the same before start walking in the venue again.

 

__ I love you like XO  
You love me like XO  
You kill me boy XO  
You love me like XO 

 

* * * * *

 

So after a few hours at the Brits Afterparty, Harry is ready to go home.

Louis has decided to go home right after show to 'catch up' with Zayn. It's been too long since the last time they met each other so Harry kissed him and let him go promising they'll see them home.

He had few drinks but he's not  drunk, he also remembers, while he's walking towards the door of his home with the keys in his hands,  that he has a flight to take the next day.

He didn't want to think about it unit he had to, he's going to Los Angeles again the day after and his luggages are still in the guest room, half made. One one side he'll have his mum and stepdad with him, so it's okay, enjoying some time together, showing them his and Louis' LA mansion. One the other side he wished he could stay. He always wished he could stay. Because next week it's Louis' week. It's the match week and he hoped with all his heart he could stay. Sneak into the stadium, he would have been happy with staying in the changing room, following the match from a shitty video but being there. For him. 

He was still in shock from the last time, when Louis hurt himself and he was in Los Angeles, not able to run to him and help him and see if he was okay right when he saw him falling down on the pitch. He hopes Louis can play without hurting himself again. Maybe he can make it for the day of the match, but nobody doesn't know yet which plan they have and if Harry has to stay in LA until the start of the tour rehearsals. He's confident Louis will fly to him as soon as possible but still, it's a week without him right when he was getting used to his presence in his every day life after so many travels and tours.

 

As soon as he opens the door, he smells 'the obvious'. The catch up of Louis and Zayn consist in playing FIFA, chatting loudly, swearing a lot and of course smoking weed to relax.

Harry doesn't mind, they are both big guys and Louis can do whatever he wants but he really doesn't like the strong smell the game room has after that. 

He hears Louis' voice talking about something in the room so he jogs down the stairs who leads to the game room and finds them on the couch, little clouds of smoke around them. 

“ There you are!” he says and Louis turns his head looking at him. Eyes a bit red and dopey smile.

“My babyyyyy is backk, hiiii babyyyyyyy!” he says, loud and starts laughing. Okay, probably he's already high. Zayn seems more 'normal', luckily, so Harry will have to deal only with one high person and not two.  Even if Louis does for two, really.

“ Hello you” he bends down to kiss him, Louis tastes like beer from the  Brits and weed.  “You smell so bad” he adds, leaning back.

Louis laughs again. “And you are BIG Harryyyy” he says. He doesn't even make sense. Wow.

“How much did he smoke?” Harry asks, looking at Zayn.

“I swear we are sharing a second joint..! Probably he was already drunk before”  
“I wasn't Zaynie babee! And 'm not stoned, I am good, fine” he says, looking at Harry. 

Then he laughs again. “'m hungry honestly, baby do we have –?” before he can finish the question, Louis tries to stand up but somehow he lands on Harry's arms, ready to catch him.  
“Okaaay time to go” Zayn stands up. “'m quite tired!” he yawns.

“Yeah, mee too” Louis nods, still between Harry's arm, clinging.

Harry smiles at Zayn and tries to stretch one arm to hug him goodbye.

“Well, see you soon mates, and you Louis...go to sleep! You high mate!” he laughs.

Harry shakes his head. “Oh, do you wanna try and put him to sleep when he's like this???” 

Zayn knows well why Harry asks him and he shakes his head and smile.

“Naah mate, this is a boyfriend duty! Come on! Love you Louuuuu”  
“Love you too Zaynieeee LOVE YOUUUU” he shouts  before Harry shuts his mouth with his big hand.

“Louis! You'll wake up the entire London!”

Louis laughs again  and tries to bite Harry's finger before the guy flinches and takes his hand off his mouth.

“Come on let's go to bed” he says.

“ Carry me??”  he pouts like a baby and Harry can't say no. He turns offering him his back and even if he's really tired, he'd do that for Louis. Of course. Louis jumps on his back, holding himself on Harry's strong shoulders and Harry carries him to bed. 

 

“So, I think I behaved tonight”  
“Said the one who got high in the basement” Harry adds

“'m not high, I am relaxed” he clarifies while Harry starts taking his shoes off to change into something more comfortable. “ And I want  _ you _ to relax now..”  
“I am relaxed Lou”  he nods. As he starts unbuttoning his shirt, Louis jumps towards him and does it for him.  All slow and...he clearly tries to be sexy but he failed as he's still dizzy from the weed and he's almost sleeping on his feet.  
“  Louis, we have time tomorrow morning if you want to sleep now...you know?”  
“You'll go away tomorrow” he says, ignoring the lump on his throat, he'll have time to sulk about it tomorrow when he'll have to say goodbye to Harry and stay on his own for a week.  Or more.  He doesn't want to think about it now.

“Yes but we'll be up before I have to go..you have trainings remember?”  
Louis nods. “I want my present, now” he states, glee in his dilated  pupils.

Harry smiles. He remembers the promise at the beginning of the night.

“Ohhh, I see...you only want me for my body, okay” he plays.  
“Of course, it's not that you are rich and famous and hot and smart and sweet and I love you!!” Louis replies, tilting his head.

Harry laughs and kisses him. He doesn't even care what he tastes like. He just needs Louis' lips on his.

Their hands starts roaming everywhere, Louis slides Harry's shirt off his shoulder and smirk into the kiss.

“What a great present,  _ God _ ” he breathes. 

Harry snickers. “Like it?” his hand slide towards Louis' V lines and  the front of his trackies. Down in his pants. 

Louis shudders and stops the kissing. “Okay, come here I need – here” he tugs Harry towards the bed and  they both fall on each other. 

Harry, on top of him this time, looks down at Louis' eyes and lips before smiling again. Beaming.

“ You had no idea what you do to me, Louis William Tomlinson” he says, sincere.

Louis caresses him on his side, Harry is shirtless and it gives him goosebumps. 

“ Why don't you show me??” Louis replies, mischievously. 

Harry doesn't add anything else and takes his jeans off, climbing again on top of Louis. 

“Wait” the older guy stops him after a second. Harry frowns. “I am so proud of you, you know..tonight and the awards..” 

Harry's heart melts that instant. “I am so proud of you too, Lou, and I'll be even prouder the day of your match and every day of your life. Our life.”  
Louis takes a second to fond over him before  touching his perfect face again, tugging him gently  towards his lips for another kiss.

With the free hand, (the other one is already over around Louis, on his bum – now that he's only wearing his pants) Harry turns the light of their bedroom off and Louis smiles. 

“You could have left it you know? I love seeing your face” he whispers. 

But Harry shakes his head. Tonight he wants Louis to focus only to the way Harry loves him, and the pleasure he can give him. He wants him to remember for the whole week, he wants him to be with him even when he's not. 

“ _ Baby love me lights outtt _ ...”  this time,  it's Harry humming the song into Loui s hair, before kissing him fiercely. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't re-read it, as usual, (too lazy,duh!) so sorry for any mistake!! I hope you like it!  
> If not, thanks for reading anyway! 
> 
> xx


End file.
